Les joie de Noël
by Adharas
Summary: 5 ans après la défaite de Voldemort Harry décide de faire son retour, et pour cette occasion il choisi une date bien particulière le 24 Décembre, mais à son arrivé une petite surprise l'attend...


Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)

Avertissement : c'est un slash, un truc entre deux hommes ça vs dit quelque chose ? Pour ceux qui trouve ça dégueux bas la sorti c la p'tite flèche en haut

couple : SS/HP ( encore 1 fois ! et se sera pas la dernière c moi ki vs le dit

Rating : R ça vous étonne de moi ?

Résumé : 5 ans après la défaite de Voldemort Harry décide de faire son retour, et pour cette occasion il choisi une date bien particulière le 24 Décembre, mais à son arrivé une petite surprise l'attend...

NDA : Un p'tit One-shot pour Noël c mignon tt plein avec un lemon à la fin !

je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un joyeux Noël !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les joie de Noël

- Ron ! et Ron ! Cria Harry

- Ouai ? lui demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers lui 

- Quand est ce que tu demande à Mione de sortir avec toi ? Oups !!! Désolé j'avais pas vu que t'étais là Mione !

Harry se regarda partir en courant riant à pleine gorge ses amis le poursuivant dans le même état que lui .  
' Insouciant ' fut le seul mot qui trouva pour les califier sur cette photo. Insouciants, oui mais aussi et surtout heureux. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Cette photo c'était Remus qui l'avait prise lors de la septième année du trio Gryffondorien, quelque mois avant la chute de Voldemort, quelque mois avant qu'il ne quitte le monde sorcier pour ne plus y retourner, il y avait déjà cinq ans.

Harry s'en souvenait très bien, la guerre venait a peine de s'achever qu'il disparaissait dans la nature sans laisser d'adresse, et maintenant il voulait les revoir, en fait il n'avait gardé aucun contact avec le monde sorcier et ne savait donc pas ce qu'ils étaient tous devenu et où il pouvait les joindre.

Enfin si il avait gardé un contact, avec la directrice de l'orphelinas qui avait été créé pour venir en aide au enfants dont les parents avaient été victime de la guerre. Grace à cette femme il avait put savoir tout ce qui se déroulait d'important à Poudlard, et il avait été très heureux d'apprendre que depuis la guerre, le jour de Noël tous les enfants de l'orphelinas était invités au chateau où le père Noël venait les voir. Et justement il avait décidé de fair son retour le jour de Noël.

Il se leva, ferma l'album photo qu'il regardait depuis plusieurs heures, en caressa la reliure et soupira. Il alla ensuite faire ses bagages et au bout d'une heure toute ses affaires furent rangées dans deux valises qu'il raptissa d'un simple sortilège et glissa dans sa poche.

Il sortit de sa maison et transplana en plein coeur de Pré-au-Lard. Heureusement en cinq ans il avait beaucoup changé, il avait prit une bonne dizaine de centimètres, ses cheveux toujours en bataille avaient poussé et il ne portait plus de lunette, et donc personne ne le reconnu.

Il marcha jusqu'au portail de Poudlard qui souvrit à son approche et Harry put remonté le chemin couvert de neige qui menait à l'impossant chateau : Poudlard

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grandes porte du chateau il inspira profondément trois fois pour tanter de calmer son coeur qui s'était peu à peu emballé. Il finit bientôt par entrer et se dirigea ensuite vers les portes de la grande salle qui étaient entrouvertes et qui laissaient échapper des cris et des rires d'enfants.

Il les poussa légèrement et entra, se fondant dans la foule exclusivement constituée d'enfants âgés de cinq à vingt ans. Il s'approcha du centre de la pièce et ne put réprimer un sursaut en voyant plusieurs sièges dans lequels étaient installés des lutins et un autre siège plus grand dans lequel était assis le père Noël.

Il regarda les enfants aller tour à tour s'assoir sur les genoux d'un lutin, lui dire ce qu'il voulait pour Noël et ensuite aller faire un bisou au père Noël.

Après avoir regardé plusieur enfants faire ce trajet Harry regarda mieu l'un des lutin et sourit en reconnaissant le professeur McGonagal, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Bibine, le professeur Rogue, le professeur Trelawney, Sirius, Remus et Hagrid, mais aussi le professeur Dumbledor dans le rôle du père Noël.

Une fois qu'il les eut tous reconnu il reportat sont attention sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier, son ancien professeur de potion : Severus Rogue qui aviat l'air très heureux d'être là. Cet homme était l'une des raison pour lesquels il avait quitté le monde sorcier. Il s'en souvenait encore

Flach Back 

Les combats avaient commencés très tôt dans la matinée, mais depuis maintenant trois heures qu'ils duraient il ni avait eut aucune trace du seigneur noir. Jusqu'a cet instant, dans des volutes de fumées noir apparu l'homme le plus craint que le siècle est connu, il se plaça face à Harry et alors commença le combat final celui qui déterminerait de la destiné du monde autant sorcier que moldu. Les impardonnable firent rapidement leur apparition et le combat devint plus dangereux

. Les deux adversaires furent rapidement épuisés et dans un instant de faiblesse Harry fut toucher par un avada kedavra il se retrouva au sol, étrangement il n'avait pas l'impression d'être mort, il se sentait bien là, la seule chose qui le dérrangeait était l'absence total de bruit. Le silence, un silence lourd, non attendez cette plainte loitaine qu'il entendait n'était-se pas la voix d'un homme ?

- POTTER !!! Putain Potter vous n'allez pas me faire ça ? Nom de dieu Potter sale morveux ne crevez pas !!!!

' Rogue ????? Rogue est entrun de me suplier de ne pas mourir ? mouhaha mort de rire !!!!!

- Potter je vous en prit .... Harry ........

' Quoi ???? Il m'a appelé harry ? Il a du être trop longtemps sous le doloris ça doit être ça !!!!

- Et bien mon cher Severus depuis quand appel tu ce sale Potter par son prénom ?

Harry se força à ouvrire un oeil il ne voulait manquer sa pour rien au monde ça promettait d'être marrant !

' Donc ch'ui pas mort bonne nouvelle !'

Ce qu'il vit le fit tréssaillir Rogue était à genoux près de lui son regard était plus meurtrier que jamais.

- Depuis que je l'aime !

' QUOI ???????'

-Quoi ?????Quel honte être amoureux de cette vermine

Harry regarda Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur Rogue et commencer la formule avada .  
Mais le petit Harry dans un effort phénoménal se redressa et prononça les deux mots fatidique plus rapidement que la tête de serpent. Celui-ci s'éffondra mort.

Après les mangemort avaient tous été arrêté. Mais Harry avait un autre conte à règler, il s'était precipité vers son maître des potions pour lui demander pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il n'eut jamais l'opportunité de le faire car lorsqu'il arriva devant l'homme celui-ci l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Cela ne dura que quelque seconde mais Harry fut complètement déboussolé et le seul chose qu'il dit avant de partir fut :

- Excusez moi mais je ne suis pas près

Ensuite il était partit à tout jamais et pendant longtemp il s'était fracassé la tête contre les murs pour savoir pourquoi il avait dit ça au lieu de carrément le remètre à sa place et ne plus y penser.

Fin du flash back

Au bout de quatre ans il avait finit par s'avouer qu'il était amoureux de son professeur de potion et il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de fair son retour. Il s'imicia dans la file d'enfant et lorsque son tour vint il alla s'assoir sur les genoux de l'homme celui ci lui demanda d'une voix monautone :

- Alors que veux tu pour Noël ?

Et lui répondit :

- Que vous me pardonnié d'être partit et d'avoir mit tant de temp à m'avouer mes sentiments pour vous.

A cette phrase Rogue sursauta et demanda

- Harry ?!?!?!

Le dit Harry lui adressa un leger sourire et l'homme le serra dans ses bras élasse pour les deux tourtereaux le cri de Rogue avait attiré tout le monde et Harry du, à contre coeur quitter les bras de l'homme.

La soirée se passa à la lenteur d'un escargot, Harry fut interrogé par tout le monde et lorsque la fête toucha à sa fin et qu'Harry fut libéré il fit semblant de se diriger vers ses appartements et lorsque personne ne put le voir il se dirigea au pas de course vers les cachots.

Une fois devant les appartements de Rogue il frappa la porte souvrit rapidement et il fut attirer dans la pièce et plaqué contre un mur, une bouche vint s'emparer de la sienne et il répondit à ce baiser ardant avec une grande ferveur. Le baiser prit fin un peu trop tôt au gout des deux hommes, ils se regardèrent pendant quelque seconde en silence . Severus fut le premier à le couper il s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :

- J'attend ce moment depuis si longtemp ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Harry allait répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps car la bouche revint s'emparer de la sienne le faisant gémir. Il sentait les mains de l'homme courir sous ses vêtements, sa chemise fut la première à tomber bientôt suivit par son pantalon.

Harry ne voulant pas être en reste déshabilla totalement l'homme, puis commença lentement à faire descendre sa langue le long de ce torce finement musclé, il maltraita les tétons de l'homme et au bout de quelque minutes les abandonna pour continuer son exploration.

Il arriva au nombril que sa langue visita puis il descendit encore plus bas, il arriva bientôt au sexe érigé de l'homme, doucement il le frola du bout des doigt, comme si il ésitait, puis il alla masser les testicules gonflé. L'homme gémissait de plaisir. Il laissa bientôt sa langue toucher son sexe par de léger coup, puis il commença à susauter le gland pourpre et finit par le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, il commença à faire de léger va et vien mais Severus en demanda rapidement plus et Harry dut accelèrer le mouvement, ce qui ne tarda pas à faire jouir l'homme qui dans un râle de plaisir éjacula dans la bouche du plus jeune, qui remonta et l'embrassa avec passion.

L'homme une fois qu'il eut reprit ses esprits lui prit la main et l'attira jusqu'a une pièce qui s'avaira être la chambre, il le poussa sur le lit Harry se laissa faire et se mit à quatre patte lui présentant son postérieur qui fit à nouveau s'ériger l'homme.

Celui-ci le rejoigni rapidement sur le lit une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide huilleux entre les mains, il l'ouvrit doucement en fit couler un peu sur ses doigts, puis le fit écarter les cuisses et vint titiller son anus. Harry se tortilla énervé par cette douce torture. Severus rit doucement et fit pénettrer l'un de ses doigt dans l'entré intime du jeune homme qui se tendit puis il commença à produire de légers va et vien lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre il en fit pénettrer un autre puis un troisième. Le jeune homme eut bientôt du mal à se retenir et commença à bouger frénétiquement, Severus lui susurra à l'oreille

- Ne soi pas si pressé ! et arrête tu vas te faire mal !

Après cette petit mise en garde il retira ses doigts provoquant un grognement de frustration chez Harry.

Il se plaça derrière lui et le pénétra lentement. Harry se contracta de douleur, mais lorsque Severus commença à le masturber il en oublia totalement la douleur et bougea légèrement pour faire comprendre à Severus de continuer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et commença entrer et resortir allant de plus en plus profondément possible, éfflerant la prostate du jeune homme qui se mit à crier de plaisir. Bientôt leur cris s'unirent dans une seul et unique plainte . Harry fut bientôt rendu à l'orgasme et il se libéra dans la main de Severus, qui sentant cette chair brulante se resserer autour de son sexe atteignit le septième ciel et à son tour se laissa aller.

Après encore quelque minutes il se retira d'Harry et le retourna pour lui faire face, ils s'embrassairent une nouvelle fois et Harry murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi !

Sur ce ils s'endormirent heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Mais ce qu'il ne savaient pas c'est que dans la pièce d'à côté plusieur personnes les regardaient

- Et ben quand on pense qu'il a fallu cinq ans pour qu'il s'en rende conte ! murmura Minerva

- J'ai vraiment cru que Severus allait mourir si Harry ne se dépaichait pas à revenir ! Dit Albus

- Mon filleul ! mon filleul ! ce salopard à violé mon filleul ! se lamanta Sirius

- Sirius, pour quelqu'un qui se faisait violer je trouve qu'il était très consentant et très actif. Lui dit Remus

- J'ai pas bien vu tout ce qu'il lui à fait mais ça avait l'air intéressant ! Dit Mumus tu veux pas me le montrer ?

- SIRY !!!

- Moi aussi je t'aime

- C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel y en à qu'aimeraient dormir merde !Grogna Harry en se repelotonnant dans les bras de son Severus personnel.

- Bon Minerva Albus on vous laisse Remus et moi avons un cour particulier ! Bonne nuit ! Dit Sirius en disparaissant dans les couloirs en trainant son mumus personnel derrière lui

- Minerva ? Ca ne vous dirait pas un cour particulié et sur ce les deux dernier debout de Poudlard disparurent pour d'autre pièce avec des coins sombre, ou un lit parce, qu'a leur âge faire ça n'importe où .....

Voila !!!!!!

Je vous souhaite encore un très joyeux Noyël

Adharas 


End file.
